Revival of the Heart
by Nine-Tailed Saiyan
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance, something that isn't given away so lightly. But will it prove to be the end of 2 worlds? NaruHina, other pairings maybe. Naruto and Bleach crossover. Told a bit like Prince of Persia.
1. The Beginning of the End, Part 1

I don't own Bleach or Naruto or Prince of Persia

Talking

_Thinking/Letter writing_

Nine-Tailed Fox talking/Empathized words

_**Hollow talking**_

**_Hollow Mask voice fusion_**

**Spirit Talking/Jutsu/Yelling/Kido**

_/Flashback\_

_/End Flashback\_

(Explanation/Author's note)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Scene Change xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The Beginning of the End, Part 1

We all make mistakes. Some are small; some are large. But his mistake, borne of innocence, fueled by the desire to see someone again, and the dream of protecting people, was by far the greatest mistake ever.

Most people think that when you die, it's all over. You go to Heaven or you go to Hell. There is no second chance. And I can tell you: They are wrong. Death is a mysterious and merciful being. You may wonder who I am and why I say this. Come. And I will tell you a tale like none you have ever heard.

The war between Hidden Leaf and Akatsuki is drawing to a close. All but one was left of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya killed Konan before Pain showed up. After a long battle, Pain killed Jiraiya. Zetsu faced off against Team Hebi in an attempt to stall for time so that Kisame, Pain, Itachi, and Tobi could all reach the Uchiha's Hideout to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, for they knew that Naruto would follow Sasuke to the ends of the Earth to get him back. Zetsu successfully managed to kill Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu, but Sasuke killed him with a close-range Dragon Flame Jutsu.

Eventually, Sasuke ended up at the Uchiha Hideout, with Naruto's team right behind him. Now they face off against Itachi, Kisame, and Pain. "Sasuke, we need to work together to beat them."

"No way, Naruto. I refuse to fight with anyone." "Sasuke, I was gonna suggest that we distract Fish-Face and Bolt-Head while you focus on Itachi, okay?" said Naruto. "Fine then. We have a truce. But don't get in my way," replied Sasuke. "And once you kill Itachi, will you come back to Konoha?"

"… Fine." Finally, Sasuke had re-joined the Leaf. "Naruto, you and the others focus on Kisame while Yamato and I focus on the other guy." "No sensei. Have Shino and Sakura go after Kisame while Hinata and I go after this guy. The rest of you stay here; ready to fight should we fail."

"Why that formation?" "Because Kisame has the most chakra out of all the Akatsuki, so Shino is perfect. And Sakura's super strength is ideal against Kisame's strength. And this guy is known as Pain, the Leader. He can use high-level jutsu, so severing his connection to chakra is perfect for this situation. Plus, I'm a jinchuuriki. And, as much as I hate it, only a jinchuuriki can defeat the Leader."

Kakashi was puzzled at how much Naruto knew. "How do you know so much?" "Kabuto gave me a notebook with information on all the Akatsuki. It also said that this guy, Pain, is the acting Leader. Apparently, he takes orders from someone else. Someone far more powerful than him." Everyone was shocked, even Itachi and Kisame. _"Who could Pain-dono possibly take orders from? And how powerful can this other guy be if he's stronger than Pain-dono?"_

"You are well informed, Naruto-kun. However, you'll be dead before meet our true Leader. And we will finally have the Kyuubi."

Pain, Kisame, and Itachi all dashed forward at the same time to start the fight. All during the fight, Pain only had one thought: _"I have to stall for time. Why is Tobi always late?"_ The three battles happening simultaneously were intense. If it weren't for Yamato's Mokuton shield, the chakra releases would have blown away Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, and Sai. Jutsus were flying everywhere. Fire style, Water style, Lightning style, and Wind style. Kisame was quickly defeated after Shino ordered his bugs to take away Samehada and Sakura hit Kisame in the throat with a super-charged punch. Sasuke and Itachi battled like no other. They used every jutsu in their arsenal. In the end Itachi was killed when Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and Sasuke turned it onto Itachi and shattered his mind. All that was left was Pain. Meanwhile a figure in the shadows waited, watching quietly.

"Well, Naruto-kun. You are indeed strong. Stronger than any opponent I've ever faced. Maybe you'll last longer than Jiraiya did." "W-what? What are you talking about? 'Last longer'?" Pain chuckled, "You don't know? Jiraiya is dead. I killed him."

"You're lying. There's no way he would die." "Here is proof." Pain threw out Jiraiya's headband and a notebook.

"What is that book?" asked Sakura. "It's the Pervy Sage's notebook. It has all the info on his Make-Out Paradise books," replied Naruto. "I took from him one day during our training. I've never seen him so pissed off before. He went all out at me. He never goes anywhere without it." "Yes, Naruto," said Pain, "but he can't take it with him where he's gone."

Naruto just stood there, completely stunned. Pain rushed forward to take out Naruto in his vulnerable state of mind. The closest thing to a father had been stolen from him. And, unknown to everyone, including Naruto, a part of his soul was slowly eating away. And in this decay, a new form began to rise, edging him in battle. And the more Naruto was injured, the more the voice seemed to push Naruto.

_"**Do it. Attack. Make him suffer for his crimes. Rip off his head and use his skull as an ashtray."**_ This voice intrigued Naruto. _"Who the hell are you? Are you the Fox?" **"Oh I'm flattered that you would compare me to him, but no. Just think of me as your better half."**_ The voice seemed to encourage Naruto to fight without mercy, without hesitation. Meanwhile, Pain had dealt Naruto a great deal of damage. Naruto was on the ground, ready to be struck by Pain when Naruto grabbed Pain's fist before it hit him. Naruto landed a tremendous blow on Pain, knocking him back into a wall. **"You will pay for what you have done, bastard!"** Naruto had transformed into his 3-tailed state, and the 4th was already growing as he dashed right at Pain to make him suffer. "Yamato, quick! Seal him before it grows."

"No Kakashi. Look at the 4th tail." The 4th tail seemed to grow, and then shrink, and grow, and the process would repeat. Naruto had gained a small amount of control over his fox powers. This rage-induced state of Naruto seemed more vicious, as he didn't let Pain have even a split-second to react. After what seemed like a few seconds, Pain was up against a wall, beaten to a pulp. Naruto noticed Sasuke's sword next to him, picked it up, and was ready to stab him, but he heard a soft voice, and he stopped. It seemed so familiar, and yet he never heard it before. Then he heard a chirping sound. _"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?"_

"**Naruto, get out of the way!"** Then something hit him hard in his side. "Sasuke-kun!!" Naruto looked back to see that Sasuke was stabbed through the heart with a Chidori. It was the man in the shadows. He had an Akatsuki cloak and was wearing an orange, spiraling mask. "How sad. Now only 2 Uchihas' are left." Hinata, closest to this man, activated her Byakugan. Sensing this, the man readied another Chidori. Naruto got up and ran to her to try to save her, but she was stabbed through the heart before he got there. Tobi jumped over to Pain. "Tobi, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I ran across an old lady on the way, and I had to kill her. She could have been a ninja." Kiba shouted, "Who the hell is he?!?" Pain replied, "Like Naruto-kun said, we have a true leader. He is Tobi, the man who brought this organization together." Naruto made it over to Hinata, praying that she would be alright. "Sakura, get your ass over here and help." "I can't. I don't have any chakra left." "Hang in there, Hinata. We get help."

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "I'm sorry I could be any help. Before I die, I want you to know that I love you." "W-w-what?" "Yes." Her eyes started to glaze over. "I always have." And she fell limp. Both Hinata and Sasuke were now dead. Pain chuckled, "You see, Naruto? If you had come with us, they would not have died. Now don't let this pain hurt you. Embrace it, and grow strong." Naruto stood up. "You're right, Pain. I should. It feels good. And I know what to do with this new power." "Oh. And what is that?" Naruto dashed so fast that no one could see it, and before he knew it, Pain's head was ripped off his shoulders. "I'll do this. And you're next, Tobi."

But no matter what attack Naruto threw at him, Tobi dodged each one. Finally, he swiped at the mask and cracked it. Both backed up to rest for a bit. "My, my, Naruto. You have grown strong." Tobi mask split open. And Kakashi looked like he was having a heart attack. "Obito? You're alive?" It was Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's best friend. "Yes, Kakashi. The day I died, I was reborn. Stronger than ever." Then he dashed towards the door. "Until we meet again."


	2. The Beginning of the End, Part 2

The Beginning of the End, Part 2 

The sudden appearance and disappearance of Obito Uchiha, who was known to be dead, stunned everyone. No one had moved for a while until someone let out a hacking cough. Everyone looked around to see that it was Itachi. He had survived his battle with Sasuke. Kakashi readied a Raikiri when Naruto stepped between them. "Don't kill him."

"Naruto, this man is a member of Akatsuki, as well as the murderer of his own clan." But Naruto retorted, "He had a good reason." "Killing your entire family to measure one's capacity is hardly a good enough reason." "Sensei, you idiot. It was to save Sasuke."

"Tell me Naruto, what makes you say that?" "Because he showed me with the Tsukuyomi." Now Yamato stepped in. "Naruto, you do realize that Tsukuyomi alters thoughts, don't you?" "It does alter thoughts, but not memories."

_/Flashback\_

"I'll tell you once more. I just want to talk with you a little." "?!" "I want to tell you why I killed my family."

"Why? You murdered them for your own power." "No, I didn't. I did it to save my brother." Now Naruto was very confused. " 'Save?' You hated your entire family. Why would you save someone of those that you hated?" "I loved him. He didn't judge me as a powerful asset, but as a brother; a companion that he could talk with like a normal person." Naruto replied, "That's a load of bull!"

Itachi's patience started to wear, and he sighed, "Fine. Rather than convincing you with words, I'll convince you with memories." Itachi looked straight into Naruto's eyes. **"Mangekyo Sharingan!"** Suddenly, to Naruto, the sky became red and the clouds became black. "And to help you understand, I'll have my thoughts spoken loudly." The scene had shifted to a man walking down a street. It was Itachi. "Sigh That was a tough mission. I can't wait to get home and rest."

"When is this?" asked Naruto. "A few days after I entered the ANBU. A half a year before the Uchiha Massacre. This is the day that set Sasuke's path, for my sake." Past-Itachi was walking along a path behind his house when he stopped. "Hmm. What was that?" He had heard people talking. He reached the room where the voices were coming from and was about to open the door when he heard, "So, Fugaku, how will we deal with Sasuke?" Itachi listened closely. _"What are they talking about"_ "Sasuke is a disgrace to you. He is nothing compared to his brother, a true leader of the clan someday. He must be killed before he disgraces us any further." Past-Itachi had a shocked expression on his face." _"Kill him? They can't!"_ "Yes I know." The man that spoke was Fugaku, Itachi's father. "Shisui, you will be the one to kill him. You must walk down this path, Shisui. Plan it out thoroughly. Make sure there are no mistakes." Yes sir."

Past-Itachi dashed away. "No. I can't let them do this. I have to stop them. But I don't have enough power to take on the entire clan. I need more power." He eventually arrived at the Nakano Temple. "They say that our clan's true power is hidden in this temple. I must find it." He searched around for hours and found nothing. He sat down in the right corner in the back, on top of the 7th tatami mat. "Damn it! Eight hours of searching and still nothing!!!" He slammed his fist down on the mat, and he heard a hollow, echoing sound. He removed the mat and went down a hole. There he found the clan's Commentary Scroll. He began reading the scroll.

"The true purpose of the Uchiha Clan's doujutsu is the Mangekyo Sharingan; an eye that can only be obtained by killing your closest friend. The original user of this Sharingan was the founder of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha. However, there are said to be various techniques available to those who unlock this eye, such as Tsukuyomi, a powerful genjutsu where the user controls everything, including time, space, and mass. The user can make 1 second last for hours in this realm, and make 3 days there seem like less than a second in the real world. Another technique available is Amaterasu, a powerful fire-type ninjutsu that releases a black flame that burns through anything. One technique remains, but information towards this jutsu remains unknown. Also, in Tsukuyomi, the user can alter the thoughts of both the user and the opponent. However, this will not work on memories. Memories must be shown as how they were originally seen and/or heard." Past-Itachi let this information process. "This may be what I need. But I'll need to plan this out."

The scene had shifted again, this time to Itachi facing a man near a river. "Shisui, face me," said Past-Itachi. "Itachi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on a mission?" "This is my mission. I know that you were ordered to kill Sasuke." "If you know that, then you should know why I have to. He hasn't even activated his Sharingan yet."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Shisui, but you didn't activate yours until you were 11." "He's your brother, Itachi. He should have activated it by now." "Everyone is different. Just because he is my brother doesn't mean that he is able to activate it at his age."

"He is a disgrace to the clan!" Past-Itachi dashed towards Shisui and punched him in the gut. "You, my father, and everyone else that is going to kill my brother are the true disgraces to the clan." He dragged Shisui over to the river. "And those that threaten my brother deserve to die." He put Shisui's head under the water. Shisui tried to fight him. "Itachi, you can't. I'm your best friend." His head was put under again. "I know, Shisui. That's why this hurts." Finally, Shisui stopped struggling and became limp. Then Itachi's eyes changed. "So this is the Mangekyo Sharingan. This power…is exactly what I need to stop them."

"Do you believe me now, Naruto? Do you see that I did it for Sasuke?" Naruto remained silent. "Then I will show you more." Now shown was Itachi bowing in front of Fugaku and 3 other Uchihas. Fugaku walked towards the house. "Itachi…Let's go back inside." Itachi looked at the back of his father. His eyes changed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. _"You will watch over me, huh? It won't last long. Sending an order to destroy your own son is a horrible crime in my eyes. And criminals deserve to be punished. As will you and this pathetic clan, eventually."_ The scene shifted yet again to Itachi standing over the dead bodies of his parents. "Hmm, someone's coming. It must be Sasuke. He can't know that they were going to kill him." He dashed on top of a pole. _"Wait, I got it! I mentioned reaching the height of my capacity the other day. I'll use that. I'll make him think he has to avenge the clan, so I don't have to live with this guilt."_

Once again, the scene shifted to Itachi carrying Sasuke to a hospital. "I'm sorry I did that to you, Sasuke. But I had to. It was best for you, brother." He sneaked into the hospital and placed Sasuke on a bed. "Good luck, Sasuke. Train hard and overcome me, for my sake." He left and stopped at the desk. Excuse me, miss. I just put my brother in one of your beds. Please take care of him." "And your name, sir?" "Itachi Uchiha."

"And your brother's?" "Sasuke Uchiha. The entire clan was murdered. He's the only one left. Good night, ma'am." And he dashed off into the night. The scene dissolved, and returned to normal. "Now you know, Naruto. The real reason." Naruto dropped to his knees. "Then why did you join Akatsuki?" "The stronger I become, the more motivated Sasuke becomes to avenge the clan. And if I focus on you, the idiot of the village, no offense, then he will be even more motivated." Naruto took offense to that "idiot" comment. "Wh-Why? You're after me, aren't you? Then fight me now!"

Itachi formed a hand-sign. "I have to leave you, for now. I've got a very important matter to deal with." Then Itachi burst into a flock of crows.

_/End Flashback\_

You see, Yamato-sensei? He telling the truth." "Well, Kakashi," said Yamato, "is it the truth?" "Yes. Tsukuyomi can't change memories. Even those we hate the most. So we'll take him to the village to clear his name."

Naruto picked up Jiraiya's notebook and headband. After cleaning their wounds, the rest of Team Leaf went back to Konoha with the dead bodies. Naruto volunteered to carry Hinata's body and Itachi carried Sasuke. On the way back, they found the remains of Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Naruto noticed that Zabuza's sword was there, and he took it.

A few hours later, they arrived in Konoha. A funeral was given for those that fell in the line of duty. Hinata's funeral brought the most people. At Sasuke's funeral, almost all the young girls (mostly fan-girls) wept for him. At Jiraiya's funeral, out of all the people there, Tsunade cried the most. "You bastard. You promised you'd come back." She said this to herself throughout the entire funeral.

Hours after the funerals, Naruto was still there. "Naruto, you should go home." It was Kakashi. Naruto did not move. "…why?"

" 'Why' what, Naruto?" "Sensei, why did they have to die? They shouldn't have died. It's not fair."

Kakashi knew this was coming. "Unfortunately, Naruto, not everyone lives forever. All who live are bound to die in the fullness of time. Some sooner than others." "Sensei, I want revenge. I want him to pay for what he's done." He turned to Kakashi and handed him a piece of paper. "On there is a list of people I need you to assemble tomorrow at noon in front of the Hokage Mountain. Can you do that, please?" "Of course, Naruto. But why?" "I'll tell you tomorrow." And he went home.

The next morning, Naruto waited at the Hokage Mountain. At noon, Kakashi arrived with Itachi, Kurenai, Gai, and Tsunade. "Thank you all for coming. I found a piece of paper inside Jiraiya's headband. It said who my father was." He turned to Kakashi. "Sensei, why didn't you tell me that the Fourth Hokage was my dad?" "Because Jiraiya was the only one allowed to say." "Now that we've cleared that, it also said that he knew something terrible was going to happen; that he left the Nine-Tail's power to me to stop it. We must finish what my father started. I need all of you to teach me everything you know."

"Naruto, I already have." "No you haven't, Kakashi-sensei. I need you to teach me Chidori." "It won't work well without the Sharingan." "I don't need the Sharingan for what I'm planning, sensei."

* * *

So, how is it so far? Please review. 


	3. The Beginning of the End, Part 3

The Beginning of the End, Part 3

12 years have passed since that day. Tobi has yet to be captured; though he was caught up to numerous times. Naruto, under the training of the best ninjas of Hidden Leaf, had finally become Hokage at age 17. He has worked hard to kill Tobi, but to no avail.

Today was a good day for Naruto. He had finished his paperwork early and was finally able to read Icha Icha Paradise. Hard as it was for Naruto to believe, they were actually good. A little boy with silver hair burst into the room. "Sensei, Sensei!" "What is it, Obito?" "We just received an encoded message from Lord Kazekage." "Really? What did Gaara have to say?"

"They found him. Tobi is located on the border of the Grass Country." Naruto had become more serious than ever. "This is it, Obito. Assemble Team Tobi."

2 hours later, Obito came back with Itachi and Kakashi. "We've found him. Itachi, you and Obito go to the Grass Country border and stall him until Kakashi and I get there. Kakashi, there's someplace we need to go first." "I know." Naruto and Kakashi left for the Sacred Burial Site, a graveyard for the greatest heroes of Konoha. There, the graves of the Hokages, various founders of clans, and other ninja were there. The last 3 graves were Sasuke Uchiha, Jiraiya the Sannin, The Legendary Toad Sage, and Hinata Hyuga. "We finally found him, guys. It will all be over tonight. Your deaths will be avenged." Kakashi was standing in front of 2 graves a little bit away from Naruto. One said "Obito Uchiha" while the other said "Minato Namikaze." "I wish I could have saved you both. Maybe this wouldn't be happening now if you were alive."

"Kakashi-sensei, here. Take this scroll. Only open it after the mission, and only in front of the village council. Go on ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." Kakashi left, and Naruto went to Hinata's grave. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. You were the only woman to love me despite the curse I carried. If I had known, we might have had ages together. The only thing I can ask you is to help me through this and find a way to forgive me for not saving you and for what I'm gonna to do." He placed a lilac on her grave. "I know I've been coming here for the past 12 years, but that will be impossible after today." And he dashed off to catch up to Kakashi.

Obito and Itachi are fighting Tobi in a forest with all their might, but can do hardly anything against him. "Do you really think you can beat us, Tobi? One Sharingan user can't stand up to two users." "Of course I do. You all don't stand a chance against me." He readied a Chidori. "And the boy especially can't defeat me." He dashed at Obito, ready to kill. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the forest. "Severe Leaf Hurricane!!!" A foot connected with Tobi's head, crashing him through many trees. A man with the Toad Sannin's headband on his head, a Leaf headband around his neck, an open Akatsuki cloak with orange clouds and no sleeves, Itachi's under-uniform from his Akatsuki days, and Zabuza's sword on his back appeared on the battlefield. Also, on his fingers, except his left thumb, was an Akatsuki ring. On his right thumb: Rei (Zero); right index: Ao (Blue); right middle: Byakko (White Tiger); right ring: Shu (Scarlet); right pinky: Kai (Boar); left pinky: Kūchin (Void): left ring: Minami (South); left middle: Hoku (North); and left index: San (Three).

It was Naruto.

"Combining that high speed kick with chakra-enhanced super strength was a great idea, Naruto." "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Tobi got up and made it back to his opponents. "Naruto. Come to surrender at last?" Naruto pointed a finger at him. "No, Tobi. Today, it will all end. I will add your ring to my collection, and all of Akatsuki will be gone. The war will finally be over." Tobi dashed to take out Obito first, then Kakashi. A tremendous fight erupted, and, in the real world, Naruto and the rest of Team Tobi were making a plan to take out Tobi. "That genjutsu won't hold him for long. Sensei, there has to be a way to beat."

"I may have an idea, Obito. I will have to use my full power to beat him." He turned to Obito. "Obito, would you mind coming here for a moment?" He came forward and Naruto got on one knee so they were face-to-face. "Obito Hatake, you are by far my greatest student. Better than Hanabi's son or Shikamaru's daughter. And you're a Sharingan user. You couldn't believe the shock I felt when one of my students had the Sharingan." Naruto put his hand on Obito's shoulder. "Become a great ninja like your father, and reach great heights." He looked straight into Obito's eyes. "I'm very proud to have taught you, Obito." And Naruto chopped him on the neck, knocking him out. Kakashi was outraged. He dashed at Naruto. "What do you think you're doing to my son, Hokage-sama?!?" He didn't make it far to Naruto, when Itachi stepped in front of him and punched Kakashi in the stomach. "I-I-Itachi you bastard. What the hell...are...you...doing?" And he fell unconscious.

Itachi and Naruto looked at each other. "Get them out of here Itachi. I don't want them to be here when I put up the barrier." "Of course, Naruto, but what do you plan to do?" "This all started with my father's jutsu, and it will end with my father's jutsu." Itachi picked up Kakashi and Obito. "Itachi, would you mind going to Hinata's grave every day and place a lilac on it?" "No problem, Naruto." "Itachi, do you think I'll be able to see her again?"

"Unfortunately, no Naruto. If you going to use your father's jutsu, then you will never see her again. A great price to pay." Itachi started to walk away when he heard, "Itachi, do you believe people deserve second chances?" "Yes. If I was able to get one, then everybody deserves one." "Unfortunately, I don't believe that. Now get them out of here Itachi. I'm going to start." Itachi dashed away as fast as he could. Naruto formed a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** Four Narutos' appeared. "Get into position." The four spread out, making a rectangle. And each simultaneous said **"Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation."** A purple barrier appeared just as Tobi came out of the genjutsu. "You can't escape, Tobi. This is the end." "Wait. Where are the others?" "I had them leave while you were under the genjutsu. It's just you and me now." Naruto grew 8 tails. "And pretty soon, it will only be me." He tossed Zabuza's sword at Tobi, but he ducked, narrowly missing him.

When Tobi looked up, he noticed 2 Narutos', and he produced a Chidori. "Tobi, this is a move that I wanted to do with Sasuke. It's too bad he isn't here to see this." And the Narutos' got into position to make a Rasengan, but a cracking sound echoed throughout the forest. What was in Naruto's hand looked like a large spherical vortex made of lightning. "This jutsu combine the best aspects of the Rasengan and the Chidori. I was going to use it with Sasuke to help him beat his brother. I call it the Rasendori." Both ran at each other with their jutsus ready.

"**Chidori!"**

"**Rasendori!"**

Both clashed and a typhoon exploded, both struggling to overcome the other. _"Even 8 tails isn't enough to beat him. Have to go to the 9__th__ tail."_ Naruto grew the 9th and final tail, and with the new burst of power, Tobi flew back to the edge of the barrier. "It's time to end this, Tobi." He walked towards Tobi, but stopped, clutching his head and screaming in pain. Slowly, his body started to grow reddish-orange fur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Inside Naruto's Mind xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and the Fox were battling for supremacy over Naruto's body, but no matter what Naruto used, the Fox would always regenerate and grow larger. "You can't win, kit. I am the King of Demons." Naruto charged forward, determined not to lose this battle. **"Naruto-kun, please stop."** Naruto screeched to a halt. The voice seemed so familiar to him. A woman was in front of the tunnel that led to the rest of Naruto's mind. A woman with a purple jacket, dark blue hair, and pale eyes. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. In front of himself was Hinata.

"How are you here?" **"Even in death, I will help you. Please do not fight him. The more you fight him, the stronger he gets. Just leave this place. Follow me."** And she went through the doorway. Naruto proceeded to follow her. "Go on. Leave, you idiot. But we will finish this fight someday. COUNT ON IT!!!!!!!" And Naruto ran through the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Forest xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was engulfed in an orb of light, and, with a howl, an explosion echoed throughout the area. When the smoke cleared, Naruto had completely changed.

Naruto's shirt was blown away, but the rest remained. Naruto had grown nine very long tails. His toes were furry, as well as his arms. He had grown claws. His eyes has changed to red and had slits. Most of his was covered in fur, and all the fur on his body was red. Despite all this, the strangest thing about Naruto was that there was a hole in his chest. "At long last. I've ascended to the ultimate level of power. I am a true jinchuuriki." He faced off against Tobi. Wherever they clashed, they left a huge crater. The battle lasted for what seemed like days. "Enough of this, Tobi. It's time to end this!." Naruto ran through a series of hand signs. "Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi!" And he slapped his hands together. Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared behind Naruto. He had brown hair, wore a black kimono and a white haori. He also had glasses on.

"Who are you? Are you a Reaper?" "Soul Reaper, to be exact, and yes, I am." He had an intellectual voice. But this man wondered about something about this boy. _"Nine tails, whiskers, red fur, and red eyes with slits . . . Could it be? Does this boy possess one of the Legendary 9?"_ "Please, Reaper. I need your help." "Boy, what is your name?"

"Naruto, sir. Naruto Uzumaki." "Very well, Naruto. I will help you." "Thank you!"

Naruto turned to Tobi. "This is it Tobi!" Naruto formed the Tiger seal. "Behold! Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!" Naruto formed two Rasengans. He ran at Tobi, but Tobi jumped high into the air. Expecting this, Naruto thrusted a Rasengan at the ground, and it launched him at Tobi. Naruto kneed him in the stomach. "That was for Jiraiya." He then kicked Tobi on top of his head, sending him to the ground. "That was for Sasuke." As Naruto fell to the ground, he readied to use his Rasengan. **"And this is for Hinata!!!"** He launched the Rasengan into Tobi. And now Naruto pulled Tobi to his feet. "Now, take him!" The Reaper extracted Tobi's soul and slashed it to ribbons. "You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" were the last words yelled by Tobi. "You may be immortal, but your soul isn't." Tobi fell to the ground, finally defeated. Naruto the ring off Tobi's thumb and put it on his own. "It's finally over."

"And now, Naruto, you have to pay the price." The Reaper took Naruto's soul from his body. Naruto gave his life to stop a great enemy.

Like father, like son.


	4. The Beginning of the End, Part 4

The Beginning of the End, Part 4

It felt strange to Naruto, looking down at his own body and it's not a clone. He had finally finished his father's job. "Excuse me, Reaper. You never told me your name."

"Aizen Sosuke. It's time to go." "Wait, can I go someplace first?" "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Fine, but after that, we will go." They followed Team Tobi back to the Leaf Village. Itachi chose to carry Naruto's body the entire way. Finally, after a day, they arrived at Hidden Leaf. Kakashi, Obito, and Itachi sat in front of the village council. "The mission was a success. Lord Hokage used the Reaper Death Seal to rip Tobi's soul from his body. He also gave me this scroll, to only be read in front of the council." Kakashi handed the scroll to Homura and he began reading it.

_My dear friends,_

_If you are reading this, then most likely I am not of this world anymore. And hopefully I took Tobi. The village will need a new Hokage now._

_I request that my first lieutenant, advisor, and best friend, Itachi Uchiha, become the 7__th__ Hokage. He is wiser than me, and has a great Kekkei Genkai. He is perfect for the title of Hokage. It is the perfect way for him to atone for, what he deems as, sins. He's the only one I trust. I can't request Konohamaru because he needs to take care of his family now. And I can't request Kakashi because he needs to take care of his son._

_I also request that Neji Hyuga become Itachi's advisor, if you chose him that is. I have gone to Neji for help in the past, and he has never let me down._

_Also, I want to be buried next to Hinata in the Sacred Burial Site. I was never there for her in the past. But I want to be there for her even if I'm dead._

_And lastly, Itachi, please take care of Sakura. I know I promised I'd come back to her, but it was a promise I couldn't keep. She is going to need someone to get her through this._

_I am sorry that I could no longer be with you all, but it was what I had to do. May you all live your lives in peace for now on._

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_Sixth Hokage_

Everyone became silent for a while. Itachi, out of everyone, was stunned the most. "Well, Itachi," said Homura, "will you take up the position as Hokage?" "I don't think I deserve it. The horrible things I did in the past…"

"Naruto seems to think you deserve it. And I think we should trust his judgement on this," said Koharu," He wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you deserved it. We should honor his last wishes."

"Fine. I'll do it"

Later that day, a funeral was held for Naruto. The entire village showed up for it. "Wow, this is odd," said Naruto.

"People showing up for a funeral. What's odd about that?" asked Aizen. "Most of my childhood, I was hated by the villagers because of a demon sealed inside me." "People shouldn't judge others based on what they think." Naruto may have just met the man, but the just he was, Naruto respected Aizen.

Many people came up and paid respects for Naruto. Later that night, Sakura went to Naruto's grave. She laid a bowl of instant ramen on his grave. "Your favorite food, Naruto."

"It was amazing how much he could eat, wasn't it, Sakura-san?" Sakura turned around to see Itachi leaning against a tree. "He was a great man. He believed in me when no one else would. He was there for me when I needed him. But I wasn't there for him." "It wasn't your fault, Itachi. He chose this."

"That doesn't matter. I failed him. But I won't fail him again. I will protect his, …and your child, Uzumaki-sama." "Thank you, Itachi."

"Alright, I think I'm ready to go, Aizen-san." Aizen stuck his sword into the air, turned it, and said, "Now open." A wooden door appeared and open. "Please step through, Naruto" They went through the door. "So, when are you consuming my soul?" "I'm not going to do that, Naruto. I said I need you to do something for me." They arrived at a large building with people in blue and red outfits going in and out. "This is what I want you to do for me, Naruto. You must become like me. You must become a Soul Reaper."


	5. The Beginning of the End, Part 5

The Beginning of the End, Part 5

"A Soul Reaper? What is that?" "Well Naruto, a Soul Reaper is responsible for guiding Pluses, or good souls, from the mortal world to Soul Society, and to exercise Hollows, or evil souls, so they cannot consume other souls. Do you follow, Naruto?"

"Yes. Except for one thing. What is Soul Society?" "Your new home. Look around you Naruto, and say hello to Soul Society. Some mortals would think of this as Heaven." "Well, how do I become a Soul Reaper?"

"You know, it's funny, Naruto. Because you used that jutsu, you could never be a Reaper. But I think you deserve a chance at it." He put his palm in front of Naruto. "Hold still. This may hurt a bit." And just like that, Naruto was engulfed in a bright light. And Naruto's nerves fired up again. Naruto felt air rush through his lungs once more. The pain was unimaginable. It was worse than death.

Finally, the light faded away, and Naruto felt alive again. Well, as alive as a soul could get anyway. "There you go, Naruto. Now you are one step closer to becoming a Soul Reaper." He took Naruto into the Academy, and signed him up to be in the advanced classes. "Well Naruto, this is where I leave you. But I want you to remember this: In order to come to terms with our past, we must confront it." And with that cryptic message, Aizen left. A girl in a black kimono and purple hair tied up in a bun came running towards Naruto. "Hey kid, do you know who that man was?" "Yeah. That was Aizen Sosuke." "No. That wasn't just Aizen Sosuke. That was Captain Aizen Sosuke, captain of Squad 5. He may only be the Squad 5 captain, but he is also ranked among the top 3 captains in terms power and intelligence."

This information seemed to make Naruto respect Aizen even more. The girl took him to his classes. It was strange. The classes were very similar to the ones in the Ninja Academy. Except Naruto was doing well in them. In fact, he was ranked Rookie of the Year. Because no matter what the assignment was, Naruto seemed to know the answers already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Five Years Later, Execution Grounds xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Goodbye, Shinigami. And good bye, young drifter. For a human, you are really interesting," said Aizen as he, Gin, and Tousen left the Soul Society for Hueco Mundo.

"Captain Aizen…" Naruto had been watching from a window in the Academy.

A few hours later, Naruto had met up with Rukia Kuchiki. "Miss Kuchiki, are you alright?" "Huh? Oh yes, I am. I'm just processing what has happened." "Well, I'm sure that Captain Aizen didn't mean to hurt you. It is probably a plot to destroy the Hollows."

"_This kid is absolutely stupid. He also looks familiar. Wait, can it be?_ Hey kid, what's your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki." "Oh. For a minute there, I thought you were that guy my big brother talks about all the time." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "What guy?" "A friend of his from a long time ago. I think his name was… Minato. That's right. Minato Namikaze."

"Miss, where is your brother right now?" "He would be in the hospital right now." Naruto ran to the hospital as fast as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Outside Byakuya's Room xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had arrived in front of Byakuya's door, but hesitated to open it. "What the hell is up with those two…? What's wrong, Captain?" "Nothing… Is that man… going to address me by my first name from now on?" "I'm sorry, sir. I think I should go look for Rukia. Knowing Ichigo, that idiot will cause a mass panic." Very soon, a shinigami with red hair in a ponytail came running out. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" "Uh, academy-student Naruto Uzumaki, Captain Kuchiki. I wish to speak with you, sir." "Very well, come in." Naruto went in and saw a man with long black hair sitting on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" "Sir, I was told that you know about Minato Namikaze." "And why do you want to know about him? Of what importance is he to you, boy?" "Well, he was my father." Byakuya took a long look at Naruto. "Ah, yes. I knew him. You look just like him. Except for your eyes. You have Kushina's eyes. They have the same fire and passion as her's did." "You knew my mother, too?"

"Of course I knew her. I had to follow Minato around every time that he tried flirting with your mother when they were kids. Just to make sure he came back alive. You see, he may have been feared all across the Ninja World, but when it came to Kushina, he didn't stand a chance. This woman even scared me." "Please tell me: What was he like?"

"Your father was an honorable man. Fierce and kind. He always managed to find the good in everyone, even his enemies. I knew him since he was 7. Pure and innocent. That kid was so eager to learn. He would have become a great Soul Reaper. Unfortunately he can't now." "Why?" "Because he used a jutsu that condemned his soul for eternity."

"Well, I used the same jutsu as he did, and I'm on my way to becoming a Soul Reaper." "I don't know how that is possible, but since you are Minato's son, I'm gonna do you a favor. When you become a Soul Reaper, I will put you in my squad. It's the least I can do for you for not being there for you." "Thank you, Captain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx One Year Later, Academy Graduation xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I congratulate all of you on graduating. Make your new squads proud. Each of you please come up and receive your robes and pick out your zanpakuto. Make your new squads proud. And welcome to the Gotei 13." Finally, Naruto went up to pick his weapon. There were so many to pick from. "Having trouble picking your sword, Naruto?" Byakuya had come to Naruto's graduation. "A little advice: clear your mind and listen for the one that speaks to you." Naruto did as he said, and quickly began to hear faint whispering. It was coming from a sword with a curvy flame guard. He picked it up and felt like a part of him was just found. "Now, come on, Naruto. I will take you to your new squad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 Years Later, Squad 6 Barracks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this, Naruto? As a lieutenant you are one step away from becoming a Captain. Why would you ruin that by transferring to a new squad?"

"Because Byakuya-sensei, I have learned everything I can from you. And Captain Hitsugaya is said to be one of the strongest. I am eager to learn from him." Byakuya got up and shook Naruto's hand. "Then I accept your decision. But remember, you will always have Squad 6 on your side. If you ever need help, just send a hell butterfly." And with that comment, Naruto left for his new squad.

Finally, Naruto arrived at the Squad 10 barracks. He met up with Captain Hitsugaya, and tried to hold in a funny remark about his height. "You must be Naruto. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. And the woman about to tackle you is my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto." Almost immediately after he finished speaking, Naruto was tackled to the ground by a rather busty woman. "Why hello, Naruto-kun. I'm Rangiku. It's an honor to meet you." "Yeah, same to you." They spent a few hours getting to know each other, when a hell butterfly came in. **"We have a report of a gathering of Gillians in a forest outside Karakura Town. Captain Hitsugaya, take your 2 most-able officers and deal with this."** "Rangiku, Naruto, let's go. We have a mission."

* * *

Naruto is a Soul Reaper, and is part of Squad 10.

Next Chapter: Naruto's Zanpakuto is revealed!

Please review and tell me what you think. anything to make it better, etc...


	6. The Beginning of the End, Part 6

The Beginning of the End, Part 6

Naruto, Rangiku, and Toshiro ran through the Senkaimon, hurrying to stop the Hollow threat. Naruto was excited, ready to prove himself to his new squad. Eventually they arrived in a forest outside Karakura Town. There were dozens of Gillians. "Rangiku, take Naruto and deal with the ones heading for the town! GO NOW!" shouted Toshiro. Rangiku and Naruto ran to nine Hollows heading for the town. "Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku's zanpakuto turned to ash and swirled around her. She managed to defeat 2 Gillians. **"Hado 33: Sokatsui!" **shouted Naruto, and the kido slammed a Hollow right in the face. "Naruto! What are you doing? Release your zanpakuto!" "I can't. I haven't learned how to yet!"

"**WHAT!?!?!?" **Without Rangiku noticing, a Gillian kicked her, knocking her out as she slid across the ground. Suddenly, the world around Naruto began to slow to a halt. A woman in a purple kimono, with dark blue hair tied up into a bun, and pale eyes began walking out towards Naruto. **"Hello, Naruto-kun. I am here to help. My name is Hina-hime."** "I'm sorry. I didn't hear your name. Could you repeat it, please?" This woman's eyes began to water quickly. **"Even after what I confessed to you, you still won't notice me. What do I have to do to get you to realize that I'm right here?"**

"What are you talking about? Confessed what?" Her body started to fade away. **"In time, after you learn my name, I hope that you learn my true identity. Please listen to me, Naruto-kun."** The world had resumed its' regular pace. The Gillians were making there way towards Rangiku. Naruto flash-stepped in front of Rangiku. **"Hado 63: Soren Sokatsui." **The kido caused the Gillian to stumble backwards, but still they continued their march. "Damn it! I'm not strong enough. Why can't I beat them?" **"Because you lack a reason to beat them."** The woman had reappeared again. **"You do not know why you **need** to defeat them. What is she to you?" **"She is my teammate and friend."** "And what are those to you?" **"They are people I work with and would give my life for."

"**Excellent. Keep that in mind always. And good luck. It is my hope that the next time, you will hear my name."** "Wait. Are you … the spirit of my zanpakuto?" The woman nodded. **"Good luck, Naruto-kun."** Once again, the world resumed its' normal pace. The lead Gillian raised its foot to stomp on Naruto. **"Shout my name to the heavens, Naruto-kun. Use me to protect people." **Naruto raised his zanpakuto at the Hollow's foot and shouted, **"Stutter, Hina-hime!"** At the sound of his command, his sword had grown wider and longer, successfully blocking the stomp. Naruto swung his sword at the nearest Menos Grande, but when he did, it separated into blade segments connected by wires. _"This Shikai… it's in the same class as Captain Abarai's Zabimaru."_ He swung his blade at the Gillian, until one remained standing. The Hollow, angered at his opponent, began to charge up a red reiatsu. "Oh no. It's firing a Cero!" **"Naruto-kun, spin me above your head and shout Kaiten!"** Naruto began to spin his sword. The Gillian fired the Cero, and just before the Cero hit Naruto, he shouted, **"Kaiten!!!"** A dome of spirit particles form around Naruto, spinning rapidly, protecting both him and Rangiku. When the dome died away, Naruto fell to the ground, out of energy.

Hours later, Naruto awoke in a hospital room. "Not bad, Naruto. I must say that I am impressed." Naruto found that the voice came from Byakuya. "To take out 6 Gillian after just releasing your Shikai, that is an amazing feat." "Byakuya-sensei, what happened? Is Rangiku okay?" "She will be fine. If you weren't there, she would have died." Byakuya went to walk out when he said, "Minato and Kushina would be proud of you today, Naruto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 2 Years Later, Squad 10 Barracks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I did it!!! I finally did it!" Naruto had been training vigorously for the past 2 years to gain control over his zanpakuto. "What is it Naruto?" Rangiku had come in. "I finally achieved Bankai! I can't wait to use it." "Well, you may have a chance to. The Captain has ordered us to go to the human world" They immediately left. Naruto only thoughts were killing Hollows with his newly achieved Bankai. They had arrived in the middle of Karakura Town, with Toshiro waiting. "We have reports of Arrancar here. Most likely, Espada. Captains Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki, and Zaraki, and their lieutenants are already here. We will start the search in the park. Kill on sight. Understand?" "Yes sir!" They moved as fast as they could to the public park. After a few hours, they decided to leave, with Naruto very disappointed. "Damn it. I was wishing to face someone today. This sucks." Suddenly, a large amount of spiritual pressure began crushing them. "Be careful what you wish for, Shinigami." "Who the hell are you?"

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaguarjack. I know that the short one is Squad 10 Captain Hitsugaya, and the large-chested one is Lieutenant Matsumoto, but who are you, blond kid?" "I'll tell you when you're about to die, Grimmjow. Stutter, Hina-hime!" "Growl, Haineko!"

"You will die today, Grimmjow," said Toshiro. **"Bankai!"** Icy wings, feet, and hands grew on Toshiro. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru." All three attacked Grimmjow at once. They seemed to had the upper hand, but a swift sneak-attack kick to the side of Toshiro's head knocked him out. "HA HA HA!!! Is that the best Soul Society has to offer me?!" "Enjoy your hollow victory for now, Grimmjow!" Naruto flash-stepped in front of Toshiro's unconscious body. "I told you that I would tell you my name when you're about to die. Well, prepare to meet your fate at the end of my blade. I am 3rd Seat, Naruto Uzumaki. Now die you bastard! **Bankai!!!**" Naruto was ecstatic. He was going to show what his Bankai was capable of.

But nothing happened. His zanpakuto didn't change. "What the hell is wrong with you? Bankai! Bankai! **BANKAI!!!!!**" Grimmjow merely laughed at his attempts at a release. "How pathetic! Let me show what a real release is like." He placed his hand on his sword, and as he pulled it down, Grimmjow shouted, **"Now Grind, Pantera!!!"** Grimmjow had gone through a metamorphosis; his body was panther-like. "Prepare to meet your fate, Shinigami!" Grimmjow fired what looked like a dart from his elbow at Naruto, but he used Kaiten before it hit him. However, the force behind the dart was intense, it blasted him backwards.

Without giving Naruto a second to spare, Grimmjow fired 3 more. Naruto thought he was going to die, again. But Rangiku dashed in front of Naruto, taking the full force of the attack. As Rangiku fell, time slowed down for Naruto. **"Do you know why?"** Hina-hime had appeared. **"Do you know why you could not use my Bankai? Do you understand? It's because you were going to use it for the wrong reasons."** "What are you talking about?" **"Let me ask you something: What is it that makes an action valuable?"** "I have no idea."

"**It's the reason. The reason to do what we do. The reason that you used to use my Bankai was to slaughter Hollows. My Bankai is used to help, not to hurt."** "You don't understand! I need to slaughter my enemies. I need to be cold like them. It's the only way I can make sure that no one dies because of me again." **"You still blame yourself for what happened to Hinata Hyuga, don't you? It wasn't your fault."**

"Yes, it was. I was too weak to save her. She was always there for me, but I couldn't be there for her." **"People tend to ignore what's right in front of them when chasing their dreams. You were too busy becoming Hokage, trying to save Sasuke Uchiha, and stopping the Akatsuki. But you still are not to blame for what happened. If you want to prove that, use my Bankai to protect everyone."**

The world had returned to normal. "(spits) How sad. I was hoping for something more of a challenge." Grimmjow turned to leave. "Maybe I can find Kurosaki and have some fun with him." As he began to float away, something wrapped around his wrist. Grimmjow looked behind him to see that Naruto had wrapped his sword around his wrist. "You are not going anywhere, Grimmjow. I am your opponent." He retracted his sword. "I am 3rd Seat, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why the fuck are you telling me your name again?" "Because I said I'll tell you my name when you're about to die, didn't I?" Naruto turned his sword so that it was perpendicular and pointing to the ground, and he placed his palm on the dull part of the sword. "Ha Ha Ha! Are you trying Bankai again? It didn't work before! What makes you think it will work this time?"

"Because, before, I used it for the wrong reasons. But now I know the right one." He looked at Toshiro and Rangiku. "You raised your blade to cause pain to those that are precious to me." He looked straight into Grimmjow's eyes, and calmly said, "Bankai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx In Front of Senkaimon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Captains Kurosaki, Abarai, Kuchiki, and Zaraki, and their lieutenants were waiting patiently for Toshiro and his team to hurry up and meet them. "What the hell are those guys? They're probably dicking off." "Calm down, Kenpachi. I'm sure they will be here any moment," replied Ichigo.

"Do you it wise, Captain Kuchiki, to have let Captain Toshiro let Naruto on this mission?" asked Renji. "I read his file. He knew every kido, the names of all the Captains, and all the history of Soul Society before he entered the Academy. And it said that when he entered, he was in the company of Aizen." "I know, Renji. But I trust him. He is the one that will never betray us. I promise."

"But what if he does, sir?" "Then, … we will have to deal with it. I pray that that day never comes." Suddenly, a large wave of pressure hit them. "That's Naruto reiatsu. Lieutenants! Go back to Soul Society! We will deal with this! Go!!!" The Captains dashed off to find Naruto.

"_Naruto released his Bankai. He would only do that if it was an absolute emergency. I hope you're alright,"_ thought Byakuya. 10 minutes later, they arrived to see an unscathed Naruto, and a blood-soaked Grimmjow. "How? How the hell did that happen!?" "I told you Grimmjow. You rose your blade to cause pain. That is why you lost."

**"No! How can you use a Cero?!?!"** Everyone was shocked. "A Cero?" Naruto looked Grimmjow dead in the eyes and said, "Let's just say, … I learned it."

* * *

Naruto achieved Bankai, ... and a Cero?!? 

1. What is his Bankai?

2. How did he use a Cero?

3. How did he know everything before the Soul Reaper Academy?

To my loyal fans, you will find out soon.

Please tell me what you think.

**_!Special Bonus!_**

PM me with what you think is the answer to the question above. If you get it right, I will give credit in the next chapter, but only for the questions you get right. Remember, PM me only! So others can't see your answers.

Until next time!

And also, give plenty of reviews too, please! Big, small, nice, mean, etc... I don't care. Just tell me what you think, okay?


	7. The Beginning of the End, Part 7

The Beginning of the End, Part 7

"What the fuck do you mean, 'I learned it!' You can't learn it! Only Hollows and Arrancar can use Cero!" "And yet, I was able to." Furious, Grimmjow sliced his finger, dragged it through the air, and began charging up. "Everyone, get out of here! He's firing the Gran Rey Cero!" shouted Ichigo. "Don't do this, Grimmjow," sad Naruto. "It will only end in pain and your defeat."

"GRAN REY …"

"That's enough, Grimmjow. We have to retreat." A man had stopped Grimmjow from attacking. It was Aizen.

He looked straight at Naruto. "What an interesting ability. I didn't expect you to have something like that in your arsenal." "Lord Aizen, why are you doing this? What happened to the man that showed me kindness?"

"I thought I told you, Naruto. People shouldn't judge others based on what they think. You thought I was being kind to you, but that was a lie." "If you weren't being kind to me, then why did you give this power?" "Have patience, Naruto. Everything will be revealed … in time." Grimmjow and Aizen walked through the portal. _"Lord Aizen, you have been corrupted. I will save you, no matter what it takes."_ Naruto and the others returned to Soul Society. Rangiku, after being hit with Grimmjow's attack, was left unable to fight at her full capabilities again, and as a result, Naruto had been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. And because of his ability to use a Cero, he had earned the nickname of "The Legendary Lieutenant."

However, Renji Abarai strongly opposed this action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10 Years Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You wish to become a Captain, Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Head-Captain Yamamoto. Naruto was standing in front of the 12 Captains of the Gotei 13. "Yes, sir." "Are the ones who recommended Naruto present?" Six people stepped forward. Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Soifon, and Orihime Kurosaki. "Now Naruto, 3 more Captains must give their approval for you to become a Captain. Those who agree that Naruto Uzumaki should be the next captain for Squad 5, please step forward." Captains Shunsui and Ukitake stepped forward, while the rest remained motionless, expect for Captain Renji Abarai. He seemed to stir in his place. "Is there something wrong, Captain Abarai?" "Yes, Naruto. I don't think you deserve to be a Captain. Come to think of it, you don't even belong here in Soul Society"

"Renji, that's enough." "Captain Kuchiki, this kid can use a Cero! He's not a Hollow, Arrancar, or a Vizard. So what the hell is he? I will tell you. I think he is an experiment of Aizen's!"

"So, Captain Abarai, I take it that you will not give me your vote? Then… how about I earn it then?" "Fine. We will fight one-on-one. If you win, then you will get my vote, and I will accept that you are one of us. But, if you lose, you will be executed at the Sokyoku for treason. Understand?" "Yes." "Very well. We will fight at the execution grounds. Let's go."

They all traveled to the execution grounds, eager to watch the fight between the Captain of Squad 3 and the Legendary Lieutenant. "Let the fight begin!!!" Renji immediately released his zanpakuto, as well as Naruto. The two clashed their swords, in a fury to determine which is superior. Two swords in the same class, yet totally different. One to hurt; one to help. The powers seemed to be equal, until… Naruto raised his hand at Renji, and said, **"Cero."** A beam of red energy fired at Renji, and he managed to dodge it, barely. "Enough of this, Naruto. Time to end this. **Bankai!**" Red reiatsu flared up around Zabimaru, transforming it. In Zabimaru's place was a large skeletal snake-like creature. "**Hihio Zabimaru**."

"Ah. Baboon King Zabimaru. It has been my desire to face this formidable Bankai." "The only desire here is Zabimaru's desire to kill you!!" Renji swung his Bankai in an attempt to take out, lest he have more tricks like that. As he swung his blade, and Naruto struggled to dodge this new speed, Renji said," I knew it! You used a Cero! There is no doubt about it now. Because you used a Cero, you are truly an experiment of Aizen Sosuke's!!!" Renji swung his sword in a downward strike, but Naruto easily blocked it.

"Captain Abarai, you should have listened to what Lord Aizen said 10 years ago. He said 'People shouldn't judge others based on what they think.' You assume I'm an experiment from enemy lines just because I have the ability to use a Cero." He pushed Zabimaru back to Renji. Naruto turned his sword upside-down and placed his palm on the sword. "When, in reality, it is my power." An aura of lavender reiatsu surrounded Naruto. **"Bankai." **The aura exploded, clouding everyone's sight. When it finally dissipated, a completely new Naruto stood before them. He was wearing a purple kimono, goggles with transparent blue lens, and had dark gloves and boots, with a fire emblem on each.

"Behold, my Bankai. **Faita-amatsu Hina-hime**." Renji wasted no time in keeping Naruto on edge. However, Naruto dodged every attack with grace and elegance. Renji decided to finish this and retreated to a safe distance. "It's over, you abomination of nature!" Renji swung his Bankai in a rotating fashion. **"Baboon Bone Cannon!"** The joints of Zabimaru flared up with reiatsu, and, when fully extended, it fired a large mass of spiritual pressure at Naruto in the form of a blast of energy. Naruto remained calm as the blast was headed for him. He raised his hand to form a tiger seal with one hand. **"Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"**

Naruto's movements increased dramatically. His arms were moving so fast that they became blurs. A dome of energy surrounded Naruto. The cannon blast finally collided with Naruto. And he came out unscathed. "Very impressive, Naruto. But that still won't help you beat me!!" Renji swung Zabimaru at Naruto, but when he did, it crumbled into dust. "It's over, Captain Abarai. **Bakudo 4: Hainawa."** A rope of energy bound Renji's arms. Naruto slowly floated up until he was level with Renji.

"Do you understand what happened here? What happened to Zabimaru? It was Hina-hime and her Bankai. By compressing all of her Bankai's power into these gloves and boots, it gives birth to the attack known as **Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou**. It's Hina-hime's ultimate technique. The compression of size and power allows her to fire off threads of reiatsu that can cut through anything. Combining that with **Kaiten** from the Shikai level, it creates an attack that can be used to attack and defend at the same time."

Now he was level with Renji. "And this, Captain," said Naruto as he began tapping on his goggles, "is the most impressive ability of my Bankai. Whatever my opponent does, whether it is as simple as moving their foot or using an ability that only they can use, these goggles are able to completely breakdown the technique. Everything from the user's movements to Spiritual Pressure levels to charging time to estimated time of impact to its' direction of attack. Also, these goggles are linked directly to the neural impulses in my brain; more specifically, my memory. The information is transferred to my mind, and my body is automatically readjusted so I am able to … replicate the technique and use it against my opponent. Anytime, anywhere."

Naruto's body flared up with reiatsu. "Captain Abarai, should you survive this attack, please tell me what's it like to have your own Bankai's power used against you." Naruto arched his back sharply and breathed in deeply. **"Baboon Bone Cannon!!!"** A mass of lavender energy was fired at Renji. He was completely engulfed in smoke.

When it cleared, a shriveled form of Renji was there. He was pale white. "Nice move, Captain. I didn't think you would escape in time." Naruto looked directly behind him to find Renji there. "That must be your zanpakuto's **Snake-skin Shed** ability. A skin layer of yourself replaces you while you get to safety, correct?" Renji nodded. "Why do you have your sword sheathed, sir?" It's true; Renji had sealed away his sword. "You used my own technique against me. I see it now. I forfeit this match to you, Squad 5 Captain Uzumaki." Renji pointed his finger at Naruto. "However, **Hado 4: Byakurai."** A beam of lightning was shot at Naruto; hitting him directly in between his eyes.

* * *

Naruto is a Captain...or is he? 

Stay tuned.

Congratulations to Chronostorm. You got answer to Question 3 in the last chapter correct.

* * *

As an added bonus, i will now provide translation and descriptions of terms in the chapters. 

Cero: a blast of reiatsu. Normally, can only be used by Hollows, Arrancar, and Vizards.

Bankai: Full Release. The final stage of a zanpakuto. Only a select few can achieve this state. 10 years of training is required after gaining this ability in order to fully control it.

Hihio Zabimaru: Baboon King Zabimaru. Renji's bankai. A large skeletal snake.

Faita-amatsu Hina-hime: Heavenly Fighter Hina-hime. Naruto's Bankai. Kimono, gloves, boots, and goggles.

Baboon Bone Cannon: Zabimaru's strongest attack. Zabimaru focuses its reiatsu into a single blast.

Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou: Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Combines Kaiten and compression of power. An absolute defense.

Kido: spells used by shinigami. Goes into two subcategories.

Bakudo: Binding spell. A form of kido.

Hado: Destructive spell. A form of kido.

Bakudo 4: Hainawa: Crawling Rope. Binds the opponents arms.

Kaiten: Divine Rotation. A protective technique that stops any attack.

Snake-skin Shed: a replacement technique. Used to escape an attack.

Hado 4: Byakurai: White Lightning. A beam of concentrated electricity.

* * *

please review. i hope you like this story so far. 


	8. The Beginning of the End, Part 8

The Beginning of the End, Part 8

Naruto has been shot directly in the head. He started falling towards the ground. Suddenly, a voice came from above Renji's head. "My, my. That was close. I didn't expect that, sir." It was Naruto. He had survived. "So you can copy abilities, Naruto. You copied **Snake-skin Shed**. Very impressive."

Yamamoto clapped his hands loudly. "Excellent fight, you two. I take it that you now trust Naruto, Renji? And you, Naruto, welcome to the head of your new Squad 5."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Squad 5 Barracks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Each member of Squad 5 waited for the big announcement that was being delivered. Chatter flitted about the room. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Naruto strolled in. "It's the Legendary Lieutenant! Why are you here sir?" Following Naruto was Captain Soifon, with a haori in her hands. "You forgot this, Naruto." "Thank you, Soifon."

"Please, just Soifon. You're not a subordinate anymore. We are equals." With that, she departed. "Hello, everyone. I'm your new captain, Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to seeing what Aizen taught you all before he left. My way of leading is the same way as Kenpachi's. I care about your strength. The strength to keep on fighting. Also, I require one thing from all you. Listen closely, because I'm only gonna say this once." Everyone became quiet. "My sensei taught me this. Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Never abandon your friends, and never leave a man behind, even if it goes against a direct order. Fight on forever, alongside your comrades, and together, we'll stop Aizen and his Espada!" All the people in the room cheered loudly, except for Hinamori Momo. She decided after hearing that she should leave.

Hours later, Hinamori sat on top of the Squad 5 barracks, looking at the stars. "Is something wrong, Momo?" Naruto had come to help her. "No, sir," she answered coldly. Naruto sat down next to her. "Let me guess. You think that I want to kill Aizen, don't you?" "The way you talked in there earlier; yeah I think that." "You have it all wrong, Momo. That was merely a pep talk. To get them fired up for their next assignment. What I really want … is to save him from himself." "What? Why would you want to save him? Everyone thinks that he betrayed us." "You don't think that, do you?"

"No." "Then we share someone in common, then. I think this is a plan of his to better Soul Society. Besides, I have to save him." "Why?" "Because he … gave me a second chance to prove myself."

"How far will you go to save him?" "I will save him, no matter what price I have to pay in the end." "No, we will save him, together, Captain Naruto. He is the great man I have ever met."

"Don't worry, Momo. We'll save him. I will make sure that happens, even if it kills me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 3 Years Later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul Society's war against Aizen is still going on. Lucky, and unfortunately, neither side has lost any soldiers.

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Naruto's squad has become the lead in the onslaught against Aizen's Espada. Hinamori has transferred over to Squad 10 to serve under Hitsugaya. "Where am I going to find a new lieutenant?" Before he could begin searching, a hell butterfly came to him. **"All Captains, report to the meeting room immediately. Head-captain Yamamoto has called an emergency meeting."**

When Naruto arrived, he saw that all the captains were already there, as well as a tall beautiful green haired woman, with a skull on her head, standing in the middle of the room. "Now that Captain Naruto is here, we can start this meeting discussing the fate of this woman here, Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Please, Head-captain, call me Nel. I prefer that name over my Espada name." "Yes, well. She wishes to join the Gotei 13 in an effort to stop Aizen Sosuke. Will any of you take her into your squad?" No one spoke, except Naruto. "I will take her. I am currently without a lieutenant. Besides, I am eager to see what she is capable of." "Very well. As of this moment, you are the lieutenant of Squad 5. Please follow Captain Naruto to your new squad barracks." Nel followed Naruto out of the meeting room.

"Well Nel, tell me. Why do you want to stop Aizen?" "He is using his power to hurt others, humans and Hollows alike. He should use his power to help others. Besides, I helped Ichigo when he was in Hueco Mundo. I feel that I should continue helping Ichigo." "Yes, I heard that you were a great help to Ichigo. Which reminds me, how are you in your adult form? From what I heard, you were originally in a child-like state."

"Captain Orihime's **Soten Kisshun**. It reserved time and space around me so much that it reverted me to my adult state." "I see. Well I agree with you on how Aizen's using his powers for. He has been corrupted. He needs to be saved for himself, Nel." "Corrupted?"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely. His own power has twisted his mind. We have to help." "I don't know what I can do, but I will help you, Captain."

* * *

Finally! The real story starts next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Mission of Miracles

* * *

Soten Kisshun: Twin Sacred Return Shield. A half-oval barrier that negates all negative events within the barrier. Able to revive the dead. 

* * *

Please review. 


	9. The Mission of Miracles

The Mission of Miracles

Fourteen years have passed. The war between Aizen and his Espada and Soul Society has gone into overdrive. Naruto still leads the assault against Aizen. If Aizen made any kind of move on Soul Society or the Living World, Naruto would be there, even before Aizen stepped out the portal. He is known throughout Soul Society for his numerous accomplishments. His unique zanpakuto, surviving encounters with high ranking Espadas, and, most notably, his 3-month spy mission inside Hueco Mundo.

Even more impressive is his ability to survive having a relationship with Squad 2 Captain Soi Fon. Naruto is having a good time for once in his "life." It actually seems to him to nothing is wrong with his life. If only he knew.

Naruto is kneeling in front of Head-Captain Yamamoto. "I'm sure you're wondering why I have summoned you here, Naruto-san?" asked Yamamoto. "Actually, it's more like Soi Fon that's wondering. I just assume that you need me to go on another mission," replied Naruto. "Heh. Every since you and Soi Fon got married, she has gotten so curious and protective about you that you'd think she thought you were cheating on her."

"I would never do that to her. For one, I love her. Two, she is one of my precious people, and I always make sure that no harm comes to them. And three, I'm terrified of what she could do to me if I were cheating on her."

"Such loyalty, Naruto. You have never once waivered in your loyalty towards Soi Fon. Nor towards your fellow Soul Reapers or to Soul Society. Although, I believe that you still hold in your mind and heart that you will save Aizen Sosuke and return him to our side?"

"Of course, Captain," Naruto said fiercely. "He is a great man and I owe him everything. The least I can do is save him."

"Sigh. Very well, Naruto. I know that I cannot change your mind on that matter. However, I am going to help you in your "mission", in the event that you realize the truth. I, Head-Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, hereby formally promote you, Squad 5 Captain Naruto Uzumaki, to Captain of Squad 1 and Head-Captain."

Naruto had a blank look on his face for a few minutes, and then he burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha! And everyone says that you don't have a sense of humor. I couldn't possibly accept that offer. I love Squad 5. It was the squad I always dreamed of being on when I first came here. Plus, I can't abandon Nel just so I can advance up the ranks. I'm sorry, Head-Captain."

"Naruto, I urge you to reconsider. I'm not as young as I was when the war started. You, on the other hand, are very young, strong, and never give up. Also, you always do what you say you will do. You have never once gone back on your word. We need a leader like you, Naruto. And besides, I have a feeling that …" But what Yamamoto felt was never told, for right then, the alarm sounded. **"Alert! Alert! A ryoka has entered the ****Seireitei****! Repeat: a ryoka has entered the ****Seireitei****! Enemy has a very high spiritual pressure level! Approach with extreme caution!"**

Yamamoto sprang into action. "Let's go, Naruto." Naruto, however, went off towards the Squad 2 barracks. "Soi Fon! Get out here! It's him!" Immediately, Soi Fon came running out. "Why the hell is he here? He's 2 weeks early." As they dashed off, Naruto replied, "I don't know. But if he's here early, then it must be bad. This is a huge risk he's taking. We'd better go over there fast, or they'll kill him"

Over at the execution grounds, all the Gotei 13 Captains and lieutenants, as well as Uryu and Chad, were facing off against their enemy. Their opponent was dressed in white, and had purple hair and a purple visor over his eyes. Their enemy was former Squad 9 captain, Kaname Tousen. "Tousen! What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Komamura. "I do not wish to fight any of you. I am merely here to seek out someone. It is of upmost importance," replied Tousen. Ichigo jumped up and attacked Tousen. **"Getsuga Tenshou!"** Tousen did nothing to avoid it.

But before the move hit Tousen, Naruto appeared in front of Tousen and deflected the attack. Naruto saved Tousen and had his Bankai already activated. "I will not allow you to harm Kaname." Everyone was shocked. Naruto Uzumaki, Squad 5 Captain, and one of the most respected men in Soul Society, was helping a highly dangerous and well-known enemy.

"Naruto-taichou, please tell us why you are protecting him?" asked Nel. "Yes Naruto. Please explain these actions of yours," begged Byakuya. Naruto, however, remained silent. "Sigh. Fine. I can only assume that because you protect him, you are with him. And in that case, you are a threat to us." Byakuya readied his sword. "Bankai. Scatter**, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**."

"Byakuya-sensei, if you raise your sword at me or my allies, then I will be forced to cut you down."

Byakuya said nothing, and only sent his Bankai at Naruto. As he did, Uryu fired off many arrows, and Chad launched a heavy reiatsu attack. **"Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou!"** Naruto used his absolute defense to block all three attacks. As his technique finished, he launched a Getsuga Tenshou at Byakuya, but it was blocked by Captain Orihime's **Santen Kesshun**. **"Tousen!"** Komamura came after Kaname with his Shikai, **Tengen**. But Naruto blocked it with a reinforced wall of Senbonzakura petals. "Naruto! Get out of my way!"

Naruto, in reply, acted like he was going to punch Sajin from afar, and as he did, a giant lilac-colored glowing fist headed for Sajin. "You think you can beat me with my own technique?! **Bankai!**" A giant appeared behind Sajin. **"****Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō****!"** Naruto seemed unaffected by this Bankai of enormous size. As Sajin's Bankai and Naruto aura-fist were about to collide, Naruto uttered a single word.

"Scatter." Instantaneously, the fist dispersed into millions of Senbonzakura petals. Sajin couldn't believe his eyes, as did every other Soul Reaper that witnessed this. Then Naruto uttered another command. "Howl." The petals reshaped into 100 swords. And each of those fired off a Getsuga Tenshou at Sajin, with no route of escape.

It was pure amazement. The Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura got hit by a move that Naruto created on the spot by combining the moves from 3 Captain's Bankai's. "Everyone, please stop fighting. I do not wish to harm any of you anymore. If you would give me a moment to explain the situation," said Naruto.

Now Yamamoto stepped forward. "You stop our attacks on a well-known enemy; you threaten Captain Kuchiki; and you even attack your fellow captains. And you expect us to listen to your explanations?" He unsheathed his sword. "The only thing we're going to do is make sure you burn for what you've done."

Finally, Soi Fon decided to step up. "Please. Listen to my husband. Don't attack. Tousen is more important than you know." "I agree with Soi Fon."

Sajin had emerged from the dust cloud. "Sajin, what are you saying? He attacked you with a deadly move." "If he had, Head-Captain, then would I be standing still? No. Naruto always fights all-out. He never holds be unless he has a reason. I know this for a fact. Let's hear what he has to say."

Naruto gave Sajin a bow. "Thank you, Sajin-san." Naruto turned to Tousen. "Alright Kaname. Give me your report that couldn't wait 2 weeks." Tousen kneeled in front of Naruto. "I apologize. Please forgive me. I know I risked exposing my treachery, but it is of the highest importance."

"You mean to tell us, that Tousen is a spy for you, Naruto?" asked Ichigo. "You didn't think I spent 3 months in Hueco Mundo twiddling my thumbs, did you?"

_/Flashback: Five Years Ago, Hueco Mundo\_

Naruto was inside a cave, relieved that he was finally going to go back to Soul Society very soon. "Finally! These three months have dragged on forever. I can't wait to get home." Suddenly, a voice interrupted the silence. "I'm afraid that you are not going anywhere."

Naruto turned to see that Kaname Tousen was standing in the cave with him. "Oh hello! I didn't even sense you coming. It's good to see you again, Tousen-san." Tousen said nothing as he unsheathed his sword. "Come on, Tousen. Do we have to fight? Fighting only leads to more fighting."

"I agree. However, if I kill you, then it will be that much easier to bring forth justice." "What makes you say that?"

"I walk the path of least bloodshed. That is why I followed Aizen-sama to Hueco Mundo. Those of Soul Society cause so much misery. They must be eliminated so there will be no more fighting."

"Interesting theory, Tousen. Please sit down. Have a cup of tea with me." Tousen seemed shocked at this. "You're asking one of your enemies to have tea with you? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick to kill me?" After that, Naruto tossed something at Tousen. When he caught it, he asked, "Is this…"

"Yep. That is my zanpakuto. And you will be able to sense if I try anything. I am completely at your mercy. Please, have a drink." Tousen hesitantly obliged. They sat for a while, drinking tea. "So Tousen, you follow the path of justice?" "Correct."

"Well then, we have something in common then." "Excuse me?" "I believe that all this fighting is pointless. We are all Soul Reapers, and we should all be working together. This war has no purpose. Innocent lives will be caught in the crossfire. And, no matter who wins, the other side still won't give up." Tousen said nothing.

"Well, I have finished my tea. Now, if you are going to kill me, please do it now. At least I can die knowing that there is someone like you who shares my belief." Tousen moved for his sword. But he stopped. "Is there something wrong? I thought you were going to kill me?"

"I was. But it would be an act against justice to kill a being like you." He gave back Naruto his zanpakuto. "Thank you, Kaname." Naruto got up to leave the cave. "It's too bad, Kaname. After this, we will be enemies again. It's unfortunate. You could have helped us out."

Just before Naruto reached the end of the cave, Tousen said, "Maybe there is a way I can still help. Maybe if I were to tell you what Aizen was planning, then maybe this will end faster." "Are you saying that you would risk your life constantly just so I can have an advance notice on what he is doing?" Tousen nodded. "I can't let you do that. The risk is too great."

"Naruto-sama, we always take risks. But what truly matters is if we have the courage to face both sides of a risk." "Alright. But only report to me once a month so it doesn't look suspicious. And if he's planning something really big, then come to the execution grounds in the Seireitei." Naruto turned to leave. "Good luck, Kaname." Naruto jumped through a portal.

"I can finally see true peace at the end of my path," Kaname said to himself.

_/End Flashback\_

"Well, Kaname, what do you have for me?" asked Naruto. "He's going to there."

A look of pure terror and shock instantly appeared on Naruto's face at those words. "Oh man. We're screwed now." "What's wrong? Where is `there'?" asked Ichigo. "A while back, I received information that Aizen was planning to go to where we can't get him."

"Where could he go? Anywhere he can go, we can go to, too," stated Rukia. "Not where, Kuchiki-san. When. Aizen plans to go back many years into the past. He also plans to go to my home, Konoha, where resistance will be even less. He also plans to make the key there." Everyone looked worried, except Yamamoto. "Well then. You will just have to follow him."

"Head-Captain, we can't. We don't have any means of time travel." But Yamamoto merely beckoned him to follow. From there, they went to the Archives' Kido Section. "Here we are," said Yamamoto as he pulled out a book. It was titled: "Forbidden Kido."

He handed the book to Naruto. "Look up Bakudo's 92 and 97. Also bear in mind that if you do go back, then you will have 2 identical souls existing at the same time. It will put a strain on yours, seeing as how the other one has a body to contain it. That's why you need to look at 97." Naruto looked up Bakudo 92. "**Bakudo 92: Time Portal.** This kido allows the user and any passengers to travel to any destination in the time stream that the user desires to go to." He turned the page to Bakudo 97. As he read, Naruto began to look worried. "Are you serious? This kido is completely unethical and immoral." "Naruto, you need this in order to exist in the past."

"I'm not using it. Find someone else to lead this mission." Naruto began to walk. Yamamoto yelled, "Don't run away from this! This is your chance to finally face up to your past!" Naruto stopped mid-step. _"`In order to come to terms with our past, we must confront it.' Is this what you tried to tell me, Aizen-sama?"_ Naruto turned around. "Fine. I will do it. But I want many people to come with me."

Yamamoto nodded. Hours later, Naruto, along with Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Nel, Zaraki, Yachiru, Soifon, Hitsugaya, Urahara, Yoruichi, Hinamori, Tosen, and Sajin, stood at the executio9n grounds. "Now everyone, we are going back to the day of birth. There, we will begin our mission. Our mission, given to me by Head-Captain Yamamoto, is: Prevent Aizen from destroying Konoha and creating the key. Also, gain enough power to stop Aizen in the present."

"Wait!" "Hold on." They all turned to see Captain Kurotsuchi, his daughter Nemu, and Shinji Hirako, standing behind them. "I would like my daughter, Nemu, to accompany you on this mission. She may be able to help. Just give her an order and she'll do it without fail."

"And I would like to go with you all. I have a score to settle with Aizen," said Shinji. "Fine. Everyone hurry up. We're going."

Naruto breathed deeply, and said, "**Bakudo 92: Time Portal!**" A rift cracked open in front of the group, with electricity crackling out of it. "Everybody in. Our mission begins." All marched into the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hueco Mundo xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen is sitting on his throne, when a messenger comes running in. "Aizen-sama. We have the latest report." "Well, what is it?"

"My Lord, the enemy has sent a team into the past. Among them were several captains. One of which was Squad 5 Captain Naruto Uzumaki." Aizen drew a very sinister smile. "I'd better mobilize my team as well." Aizen walked away. _"Excellent. He went into the past. Everything is going as I have planned."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Konoha, night of Nine-Tailed Fox Attack xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A portal opened in the middle of a forest. Out came Team SS (Soul Society). The Nine-Tailed Fox just began its assault on Konoha. "Alright, everyone stay here. Keep the portal open. Byakuya and Orihime, come with me." Naruto, Byakuya, and Orihime all ran to where they saw a giant toad. Just below was a blonde-haired man clutching a bundle, kneeling in front of a bloody woman with red hair. "Kushina, you should have stayed at the hospital."

"Minato-kun, I couldn't let you fight alone." She fell asleep. Minato got up. "I'm sorry, Kushina. I'm not coming back this time." He turned to the Nine-Tailed Fox. "**Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!**" Just then, Naruto and company appeared. Naruto stepped forward. "You summoned me, mortal?"

"Yes. I need you to seal this demon's Yin chakra inside yourself while the Yang chakra needs to be sealed inside my son Naruto." He motioned towards the bundle. "You would condemn your only son to a horrible life? What would his mother think?"

Minato looked away. "That doesn't matter. She's dead." Naruto directed Orihime towards Kushina's body. "Please heal her." Orihime walked towards Kushina's body. "**Soten Kisshun, I reject!**" An oval barrier formed around Kushina. Suddenly, the giant wound across her stomach began to heal. "There. Now she will live." "I thank you, Soul Reaper."

"What is your name, mortal?" "Minato Namikaze."

"Well, Minato Namikaze, I will do as you have requested. But before I do, why are you doing this? Why give up your life?" "I love my family with all my heart. I would gladly give up my soul and condemn for eternity if it meant that they would be safe." Byakuya looked away awkwardly. Minato noticed him at last. "Hey, Byakuya-dono. What are you doing here?" "We are here because you asked us to be here."

Naruto spoke up again. "Your reason is your family?" Minato nodded quickly. "Very well. Let us begin!" Naruto ripped apart the Nine-Tailed Fox's soul, swallowing half of it, and stuffing the other half into baby Naruto's navel. "There. It is done." Minato let out a heavy sigh. "Go ahead. I am ready." But Naruto did not move.

"No, Minato. Your actions are noble and deserve a reward. I will therefore spare your soul. Bear in mind that this will be the only time this happens." Minato looked puzzled. "What are you saying?" Naruto chuckled. "I'm giving you a second chance. A chance to be with your family more. Don't waste it." Naruto and company turned to leave. "Wait. What is your name?"

Thinking up a name on the spot, Naruto said, "Sosuke. Sosuke Tosen." Naruto and company dashed away. They arrived at the portal in a matter of seconds."All right everyone, we're going. Except Byakuya, Urahara, and Yoruichi. You all know what to do. And Nemu, I would like you to stay here as well. Please help out my family." "Yes, Naruto-sama."

The rest of Team SS went through the portal.

Meanwhile, Kushina and Minato were holding and caring for Naruto. "I can't believe you're still alive, Minato-kun." "Neither can I, Kushina-chan. Sosuke was very kind. He broke the rules to spare my life." He looked at Kushina with love for a while. "Kushina, let's get married. We planned to after Naruto was born. Now's as good as any time." Kushina began to smile, but suddenly started to clutch her stomach. "Kushina, what's wrong?"

"Minato, I need to get to the hospital now!"

* * *

Sorry for the very, very, VERY long wait. Big writer's block.

Well, here it is. The beginning of Naruto epic adventure.

Next chapter: Of Blood and Bonds

please review. I want to know what you think.

* * *

Getsuga Tenshou: Ichigo's basic attack. Zangetsu fires off an amplified waze of reiatsu. Shaped like a fang.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Byakuya's Bankai. Millions of sakura petals fly through the air. able to slice the enemy up. Various forms available.

Santen Kesshun: Orihime shielding ability. Able to repel any attack. Will shatter if enough damage is done.

Tengen: Komamura's shikai. Various body parts attack the opponent in conjunction with Komamura.

Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō: Komamura's bankai. Same as shikai, but on a grand scale.

Bakudo 92: Time Portal: a time portal opens; transports the user and company anywhere, anywhen.

Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal: Minato's own jutsu. Summon a Reaper. Devours the soul of the enemy in exchange for the user's own soul.


	10. Of Blood and Bonds

Of Blood and Bonds

Six years later. Byakuya, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Nemu are waiting the same forest they arrived in 6 years ago. "Where are they?"

"Calm down, Little Byakuya. He said he'd be here in this spot, didn't he?" asked Yoruichi. "Yes, he did. But he's late," replied Byakuya. "Are you going to fault him for being a few minutes late?" Just then, a portal opened in front of them. Out came Team SS. "Yo. How are things, Byakuya-sensei?"

"Naruto, you have the ability to travel through time, and you're late?" "Sorry, Byakuya-sensei." Naruto was clutching his heart and breathing heavily. "Did using that kido really wear you out that much?" asked Yoruichi. "No. Head-Captain Yamamoto warned me about this. There are two of me existing at the same time currently. But because my younger self has a body, he is alright while I am, in essence, dying. My soul cannot exist without a body."

"So how are you able to help us on this mission?" asked Nel. "Yamamoto gave me something to help me." Naruto turned to Rukia. "Rukia, do you still have that glove?" Rukia nodded. Naruto turned to Byakuya. "Byakuya-sensei, go get my younger self to come out here. "

"What are you going to do, Naruto?" asked Byakuya. "Something terrible. Just go get him. Just him." Byakuya went to find young Naruto. After a bit of searching, he found Naruto at Ichiraku. "Excuse me, Naruto." "Hey, Byakuya-nii-san. What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I could give you some hands-on training myself. What do you think?" Naruto's face became ecstatic. "Of course! Let's go. She is going to be so jealous of me when she hears of this." Byakuya replied, "I'll bet she will."

Byakuya led little Naruto to the forest. "Well, what are we going to start with first?" "First, I want to introduce you to someone. Come out." Out of the shadows came Rukia dressed in a kimono (gigai given to her by Urahara). "Hello, Naruto-san. I am Rukia Kuchiki." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. "Nice to meet you. Are you going to help me train?" But when their hands met, Rukia tightened her grip and pulled hard. In that moment, Rukia pulled young Naruto's soul from his body.

When Naruto saw his body, he screamed, "Oh no!!! I'm dead! I'll never be able to have ramen again." "You're not dead, Naruto." Naruto turned to the voice to find a blond-haired man. "You see that chain on your chest? That is called a Soul Chain. As long as that chain connects you to that body over there, you are not dead."

"D-Dad?" "No, I am not your father." He walked towards little Naruto. "Well then, who are you?" asked young Naruto. "I am you; or rather I am what you will become." He put his hand on young Naruto's shoulder. "I am sorry," Naruto said sadly.

Focusing his reiatsu, Naruto shouted, "**Bakudo 97: Merge!**" A bright light erupted at their connection, and their soul-bodies swirled together. Both Naruto's screamed in agony. When the light subsided, only the young Naruto was left standing. Almost immediately, Naruto collapsed to the ground. Nel rushed to his side and tried to help him up. "I'm fine, Nel. I can get up." She looked puzzled. "How did you know my name, Naruto-kun?"

"Nel, it's me. Your captain," replied Naruto. "Prove it." "Your name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but you prefer Nel. You are the former Tercera Espada. In the future, but 14 years ago to all of us, you joined the Gotei 13 and became the new Squad 5 lieutenant; my lieutenant. That sword you carry is your zanpakuto. It is called Gamuza."

Everyone looked puzzled. "If you truly are Naruto-taichou, then tell us: How are you in that form and what happened to the other Naruto?" asked Nel. "I used Bakudo 97. It fuses souls together. But there is a heavy price. One soul becomes dominant and takes control. The other is absorbed into the dominant soul. In simple terms, that Naruto, the 6-year old Naruto that Byakuya brought here, is now a part of my soul and no longer exists among the living." Naruto walked towards his body and phased into it. Naruto slowly got up.

"Wow. This version of me; it's a lot stronger than I was at this age." "Well Naruto, you have daily training sessions with your father. And speaking of your family, there's something you should know." "Later, Byakuya-sensei. Or should I say, Byakuya-nii-san? I'm gonna to go to my house. Where is it, by the way?"

"You and your family live in the Hokage Mansion. But Naruto, there's something you should really hear." But Naruto just **Shunpo**-ed away. "Should you chase after him?" asked Yoruichi. "No. Let him find out for himself. Something like that, you need to see for yourself," replied Urahara. "I agree," said Byakuya as he started to walk away. But he turned around, looking into the distance, puzzled. "Is something wrong, Byakuya-nii-sama?" asked Rukia. "Byakuya shrugged it off. "No, it's nothing. I thought i sensed something."

Nearby, three figures were observing what has happened. "So, that's him. Hard to believe that he will be responsible for creating Hellfire. Let's go," said a young, short woman. "Shouldn't you go to him? Shouldn't you tell him?" asked an older woman. "No, you imbecile," snapped an older, cockier man, "He doesn't need to know about that. We will observe him and help him when Hellfire arrives." The younger woman said, "He's right. Beside, how do you tell someone that they will lead the world to destruction all because of the death of a single man? He shouldn't have that burden. Let's go." And the three left.

Moments later, Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage Mansion, breathing heavily. "Whoa! I thought using a Flash Step in this young body would tire it out more. Those training sessions with Dad must be pretty intense." Naruto walked into the mansion and headed straight for the office. Without even knocking, Naruto went straight into the room. "Naruto, don't you know how to knock? I know your mother taught you better manners than that." The voice came from a blond-haired man in a blue Jounin jumpsuit. And, for the first time in almost 50 years of his life, Naruto started to cry. He was finally seeing his father, alive and well, doing paperwork while he was talking with him. Minato noticed that Naruto was upset. "Naruto, why are you crying? And why is your face all dirty? Did you and Mizore get into another fight again? I told you two to stop fighting. Every time you fight with her, I have to hear it from Mom." Naruto seemed lost at what his father said. "Dad, I didn't fight with anyone. I fell. People do fall."

"Well, as long as you two aren't fighting. By the way, have you seen Mizore around? I haven't seen her since breakfast." He looked up at the ceiling. "Naruto, you should get that lump checked." "What lump?" A few seconds later, a body fell on Naruto's head. "That huge lump on your head." The body got up and started mocking Naruto. "My goodness, little brother. You didn't even react. What happened?"

Naruto looked at this girl. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair, with a fox-like grin. "_This must be Mizore. She looks almost just like ...me..._ Come on, sis. Even I have off-days. But bear in mind that will be the last time you catch me off guard." Just then, someone knocked at the door. "Come in." A young man, about 13, wearing an Anbu uniform, came walking in. "Ah. Good morning, Itachi. I take it you have your report?" "Yes, Yondaime-sama."

"Naruto, Mizore. I need to talk with Itachi in private. Why don't go down stairs and see if Mom has lunch ready?" Both nodded. "See ya later, Dad." They left the room, and Naruto Flash-Stepped away to atop the statue heads.

"**BYAKUYA!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"** Almost immediately, Byakuya appeared. "Is something wrong?" Naruto grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to his level. "Don't you think you should have mentioned that I have a sister now!?!?"

"I tried to tell you, but you left too quickly." Naruto growled and pushed Byakuya away. "I gave you a simple job: Observe myself and my family to learn my habits and nature so that when I come here, I don't stick out like a sore thumb. I almost blew my cover because I didn't know who she was. By the way, how is she even here? I was an only child."

"Yes, you were, when your parents were dead. But when you came back, you changed more than you thought. Orihime's Soten Kisshun reversed time around your mother's wound and anything inside her wound, which happened to be over her uterus." Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Are you saying that because I took this mission and saved them, I am responsible for the existence of my sister, Mizore?" Byakuya replied, "Twin sister, and yes. You gave your sister her life."

Naruto looked like he got hit by a cold fish. "What all has changed?" "Well, you are no longer hated by the villagers. They now see you as a hero. You are known throughout the village's clans' leaders. They all wish you to meet with their daughters." Naruto flinched; he could just imagined being set up with Sakura or Ino. "What about Sakura? Is she still nuts about Sasuke?"

"Yes. She constantly follows him and whacks you upside the head." Naruto laughed. "At least some things never change. Well, how am I? What is the me of this timeline like?"

"He is known as Naruto Uzumaki. Your family decided to take Kushina's last name to protect you and your sister. He's always smiling. Constantly running around. You enjoy spending time with your friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke. You also are constantly competing with your sister in a variety of ways, like who's the better fighter, who's faster, and like today, who's more skilled at hiding their presence. And, you like to spend time with Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, your father, and your mother."

"Sounds like I now a very social person; not at all like I was in my timeline at this age. Well, I guess that we should go and find my sister and mom. If we're lucky, Dad is finished with his meeting with ... Itachi...Oh man! I almost forgot what day it was!" "What day is it, Naruto?"

"A very horrible day in Konoha's history. Let's hurry home." Byakuya and Naruto hurried back to Naruto's house. When they reached it, they went inside immediately. "Where have you been, little brother? We have to be back at the Academy in only 10 minutes!" Mizore ran past Naruto. Naruto turned and saw a red-haired woman cleaning up a table. She had blue eyes; the exact same shape as Naruto's. "Naruto, you'd better hurry back. I'll have something for you when you get home today." Naruto nodded and ran off to the Academy. "Hello, Kushina."

"Hello, Byakuya. What were you and Naruto doing?" "We were just talking. That's all." Kushina had a knowing look in her eyes. "If you're doing something to Naruto that's going to seriously mess him up, I'm going to make sure that what I'm going to do to you will be far worse than any Hollow you've ever faced." Byakuya gulped. "_How does Minato survive against this woman?"_

At the Academy, Naruto was extremely bored. Taking the classes is boring, but having to go through them twice in your life is mind-numbing. "Naruto, would you please wake up?" Shikamaru nudged Naruto in the ribs. "I'm all for sleeping in class. But if you do, then Iruka-sensei will start yelling." "Ahhhhh. Right, sorry." Naruto looked around the classroom. Every seat but one was filled. _"I wonder who's not here?"_ Naruto shrugged it off and continued looking around. His eyes stopped on Sasuke. _"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I wish you didn't have to go through tonight."_ After class let out, Sasuke stayed behind for training. Naruto noticed this. _"It has begun."_

Later that night, Naruto waited outside the Uchiha district. _"Itachi, I know the truth. And with that truth, maybe it can help both of us."_ Someone came running out of the main gate, dressed in a traditional Anbu Black Op uniform. Naruto stated loudly, "You made the right choice, Itachi Uchiha." "Naruto-san? What are you doing here?"

"Offering you a deal. But first, tell me why you did it? Was it to save your brother? _Let's see if this has changed._" "In a way, yes. My clan, with their foolish pride and superiority complex, decided to stage a coup. It would have led to the destruction of my family and the villagers."

"I see. _So it didn't change. That's good._ Did Madara help you?" Itachi looked shocked. "How do you know about him?" "That's unimportant. What is important is that I need your help, Itachi. I know that you are joining Akatsuki in an effort to allow Sasuke to avenge the clan and to protect the village from Madara. I also know that eventually Madara will decide to go after the Bijuu. I need you to inform me when and where these events will take place. Think of this offer as a way to atone for your so-called, sin."

"If you know that these things will happen, what will you do?" "Everything in my power to make sure that fewer people suffer." Itachi thought about the offer for a few minutes. "All right. But I want you to tell me something: How do you know all this?" "Naruto chuckled, "I will explain everything, all in due time. Now go, Itachi. Join that organization. Let's try and stop the bloodshed." Itachi nodded and disappeared into the night.

The next day, everybody was talking about the horrible tragedy that had befallen Sasuke Uchiha; his entire clan wiped out. Naruto went to the Konoha Library. "Well, I have six peaceful years before anything interesting happens. I might as well use that time to my advantage." Naruto checked out a number of books, and went for home. "I'll just copy down the most vital parts of these books and add them to my own library. Once I'm finished, I have the most detailed library with information on Konoha and Soul S... Whoa!" Naruto had bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault, miss. I wasn't watching where...I...was...going." He finally saw the face of the person he bumped into. She had dark blue hair and pale lavender eyes. "Are you okay? S-Sorry about that. I'm..." But Naruto interrupted her. "Hinata? Hinata Hyuga?" She looked stunned. "How did you know my name?" "Naruto seemed flustered. "I gotta go!" Naruto gathered his books and ran off. When he felt he was a safe distant, Naruto finally stopped. _"How is this possible? It can't be her!"_

Naruto wanted some answers, and he knew the perfect person to go to. Naruto went home and down some stairs to an underground cavern (Urahara built it. Modeled after his play area in Soul Society). "Urahara?" "Ah, Naruto-san! What is it you want?"

"Urahara, is it possible for a human soul to become a zanpakuto?" "Well, it's not unheard of. So yes, it is certainly possible. There is a 1 in 100,000 chance that a Whole will become a zanpakuto instead of a normal spirit. Why do you ask?" "I just met my future zanpakuto. It's Hinata Hyuga." "The heiress?" Naruto nodded.

"I suggest you talk with her. Not Hinata, I mean. I mean Hina-hime." Naruto did as he said and went inside his own mind. He appeared in an empty place with large rock formations hovering in the air. **"Hello, Naruto-kun."**

"Hello, Hina-hime. Or should I say, Hinata?"Hina-hime smiled. "**Yes. I once went by that name. It has been so long."** "Why didn't you ever tell me who you were?"

"**There are some things that the mind must discover on its own. And besides, I had hoped that you would figure it out without me telling you."** "So what should I do?" **"What do you mean?"** Naruto replied, "I want to save you. If I do, then you will not exist and all that we have accomplished together will be erased. If I don't then you will die, and I can't bear to see that again."

"**I can only tell you to listen to your heart and make the choice that seems right to you."** Naruto thought about this for a while. He sighed heavily, "I know what I have to do. Thank you, Hina-hime." Naruto disappeared, and Hina-hime sighed. **"You still don't realize who I am. How unfortunate."**

Naruto returned to the real world. Naruto immediately went to his room and began taking notes on his books. Eventually, he came across a purple notebook. Inside were various pressed flowers. "This must be Hinata's. I guess I'm making a house call." The next morning, Naruto went down to breakfast, but not before setting a trap for Mizore. Naruto sat down and started to enjoy a nice home-cooked breakfast made by his mother. "Naruto, do you know where Mizore is?" With a smile, Naruto said, "No idea, Mom. I bet she's just hanging around somewhere. Excuse, Byakuya-nii-san, but where is my Dad?"

"He's on his way down. He's getting ready so he can go the heads of clans to discuss recent events." Shortly, Minato came down the stairs, dressed in his Jounin uniform with his cloak over it. "All right everyone, I'm going to be gone for a while. I have to explain what happened to the other heads of the clans."

"Hey Dad, would that include the Hyuga clan?" Minato nodded. "Would you mind if I tag along?" "Uh, sure. I don't see why not. Hurry up and get dressed." Naruto dashed upstairs and went straight to his closet. Inside were various orange shirts and pants. "Uh. I really need to change my wardrobe." Naruto threw on the most formal outfit he had and went down to his Dad. "Ready."

"Alright Naruto, let's go." As they were walking out the door, a scream was heard upstairs. **"What the hell? Naruto!!!!!"** "Naruto said with a sly smile, "Gotta go!", and he ran off. "Minato, you go to your meetings. I'll go and help Mizore." Kushina went upstairs to find Mizore dangling upside-down up a trip-rope trap. "Here, Mizore." Kushina tossed her daughter a kunai. "Thanks Mom. And now I'll get Naruto back." She cut the rope, but as soon as she hit the ground, another rope trap sprung, and she was back in the air again. `Mizore began swearing loudly, but Kushina didn't hear this. _"He set a trap right below the first one? He's never done that. Since when did he get so great at setting traps?"_

Naruto and Minato made their way over to the Hyuga Compound. A branch member greeted them at the gate. "Good morning, Yondaime-sama. And you too, Naruto-kun. May I ask what brings you here today?" "I need to speak with Hiashi-sama. Naruto, why did you need to be here?" Naruto pulled out a purple notebook. "I ran into Hinata Hyuga yesterday. When I left, I accidently took her book by mistake. I wish to apologize and return it to her."

"Well, you're both in luck. Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama are training in the courtyard right now. You may go in." Naruto and Minato bowed, and proceed to the main courtyard. In there, Hiashi was attacking Hinata and she was practicing dodging. "Hinata-sama is getting better every day, Hiashi. You should be proud." Hiashi turned to Minato and smiled. "Yes, I am. She is still a little rough, but progressing nicely. Now, I take it you are here because of recent events?" Minato nodded. "Hinata, take a break. I will go and discuss things with Yondaime-sama." "Yes, Father."

Minato and Hiashi left to go inside. Naruto walked towards Hinata. "Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I accidently bumped into you yesterday, and I took your book by mistake. Sorry." Naruto handed her the notebook. "Those are some very nice flowers in there. You have a natural talent." Hinata blushed and stuttered, "T-Thank you, Naruto-sama."

Naruto had an offended look on his face. "Please, if you wouldn't mind, don't refer to me in that way." "But it is the r-right way to. You are the son of Yondaime-sama. You are also the hero that saved us from the N-Nine-Tailed F-F-Fox. It is respect."

"I'm no hero. My father did all the work. I'm just a cage for the monster." Naruto sat down, and Hinata followed. "You have no idea what it's like to have this monster inside you." "How bad is it, Naruto-sama?" "First, you can refer to me as anything but 'Naruto-sama.' You can even go as far as call me, 'Naruto-baka.' Second, every day I have an uneasy feeling that it wants to take me over. Every day I have to keep my guard up so he can't win. If I let it down even for a second, everyone will suffer. And third," Naruto said as his eyes grew extremely sad, "some of the villagers give me cold looks. These looks feel like they're rejecting my own existence; just because of something that happened six years ago. They think I'm a monster. They think I'm the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Hinata slowly grabbed Naruto's hand. "You are not that creature. You are a person who is loved by his family and respected by his fellow villagers. You are ... a savior." Naruto was speechless; the Hinata he knew was never like this. "Thank you, Hinata." Naruto got up. "Come on. I want to show you something." Hinata stood up. Naruto wrapped her arm around his waist. Blushing, Hinata asked, "Naruto-san, what are you doing?" "I need you to hold on tight. And don't let go." Naruto looked into her eyes. "Take a deep breath." Hinata did, and Naruto Shunpo-ed away.

They arrived on top on a mountain, and Hinata staggered. "Easy, easy. Yeah, it tends to be rough the first time." "Naruto-san, what did you do?"

"It's called Shunpo. It allows me to travel very fast." "Where are we?" Naruto walked towards the edge of the mountain. "On top of my father's head. We're on the Hokage Faces Mountain. Come here and take a look." Hinata slowly walked towards Naruto and saw the amazing sight. From where they were, they could see the entire village. "A-Amazing! It's so beautiful."

"I come up here whenever I'm troubled or just feel like thinking. Last night, I came up here and I thought of the reason why I was given this curse. I came up with numerous answers, but one always stood above others. This curse is, in reality, hope." He turned to Hinata. "Hinata, do you know what a Jinchuuriki is?" "N-No, Naruto-san." "A Jinchuuriki is a person who possesses a Bijuu, or Tailed Beast, and is able to use its' power. The host and Bijuu fight as one, each looking out for the other. When all of the Bijuu's power is under the host's control, he or she is able to turn into the Bijuu itself. Do you understand, Hinata? I am a Jinchuuriki, and I will use its' power to protect all those that are precious to me. And eventually, my entire village. I think you can see where this is going." Naruto raised his hand as if grasping the sun. "To become the Hokage, that is my dream." He turned to Hinata. "What is your dream, Hinata?"

"I wish to, when I become the head of the clan, dissolve the ties of hatred between the main family and the branch family. I want to free the branch members of their curse, and allow them to work alongside the main family members as equals." Naruto chuckled, "A noble dream. Very well, I will make you a deal. If you help me with my dream, I will help you with your dream. What do you say?"

"What can you possibly do, Naruto-san?" "Ha. You'd be surprised at some of the things I am able to do.. Well, what is your answer?" "Yes. I will help." Naruto smiled his trademark fox grin. "Excellent. I think we can really make a difference. Thank you, Hinata-chan. Now, grab on. I should get you back before your father finds out you're gone." Hinata quickly grabbed Naruto's arm and they disappeared.

They re-appeared in the courtyard moments before Minato and Hiashi came out. "Are you ready, Naruto?" Naruto nodded. Minato beckoned him to come, and Naruto followed. He turned around and said, "Later, Hinata-chan! I'll see ya around!" As he faded from her sight, Hinata quietly said, "Bye, Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Minato began walking towards their next destination. "Naruto, earlier I sensed a weird type of chakra. Did something happen when you were with Hinata-sama?" "Nope." Minato replied, "Oh, OK. _I can tell, Naruto. You did something. You've been acting strange lately. I just hope the seal isn't breaking._

Naruto has returned to his past life. Will the knowledge of future and present events change the outcome? Also, Naruto befriends Hinata at an early age. Will this have major effects? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

Next time: Test of Trust

This is my biggest chapter i have ever written. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Bakudo 97: Merge: A forbidden Kido. Forces two souls to become one. One soul becomes in control. The other submits.

Shunpo: Flash Step. Allows the user to travel at a very high level of speed in the timespan of a "flash."


End file.
